Daily Challenges
Daily Challenges are daily competitions which last for two hours. During this time, players can participate in these competitions and perform certain tasks, the players with the highest number of points are eligible to win prizes. They come every 23 hours, allowing all timezones to have a chance to participate. A Challenge Board will display information about Daily Challenges such as the most recent daily challenge, the top five players and the number of points they have earned. The Challenge Board is updated every 20 seconds during the Daily Challenge to allow players to see who is leading. On October 9, 2019, the Challengers Approach! update was released. It added new challenges and introduced the concept of guilds being able to compete against one another in these challenges - the Guild Daily Challenge. They operate under the same system as the regular Daily Challenges; however, points are measured by the total number of points of all members of the Guild. The Challenge Ledger is the guild version of the Challenge Board. Daily Challenges Doctors' Duel: Perform surgeries for points, points are deducted for each tool used. : +50pts Complete a successful surgery. : -1pts Use a Surgical Tool. Card Clash: Defeat supervillains for points (villians and masterminds do not count), points are deducted for each card used. : +50pts Defeat a supervillain. : -1pts Use a Superpower Card. War of Wolves: Complete WOLFWORLDs for points. : +1pts For every second remaining in the WOLFWORLD parkour. Fish Frenzy: Catch fish for points. : +1pts For every lb of fish caught. Star Strife: Complete star missions for points (more points for higher sectors). : +20pts Complete a star mission in the Alpha sector. : +60pts Complete a star mission in the Beta sector. : +70pts Complete a star mission in the Delta sector. : +80pts Complete a star mission in the Epsilon sector. : +100pts Complete a star mission in the Nexus sector. : +500pts Defeat Growlactus. Carnie Contest: Finish a CARNIVAL game (except the Brutal Bounce) for points. Only appears when CARNIVAL appears. : +1pts Win any CARNIVAL game (except Brutal Bounce). Battler's Beatdown: Win Pet Battles against a Pet Trainer for points. Crystal Crusher: Harmonize crystals and smash them for points. Crystals placed before the challenge do not count. : +1pts Per Green Crystal, Red Crystal or Blue Crystal used. : +2pts Per White Crystal used. : +5pts Per Black Crystal used. BOO Blast: Defeat Boss Ghosts for points. : +1pts per hit to Boss Ghost : +100pts killing a Boss Ghost Growch Games: Earn Tree Decorations for points. Only appears during WinterFest and are available from fishing, crimefighting, surgery, completing WOLFWORLD or Geiger Counters. : +1pts Earn a Tree Decoration. Patrick's Prize: Complete BLARNEY worlds for points. Only appears during St. Patrick's Week. : +10pts Complete BLARNEY 1 : +11pts Complete BLARNEY 2 : +12pts Complete BLARNEY 3 : +13pts Complete BLARNEY 4 : +14pts Complete BLARNEY 5 : +15pts Complete BLARNEY 6 : +16pts Complete BLARNEY 7 : +17pts Complete BLARNEY 8 : +18pts Complete BLARNEY 9 Growganoth's Game: Drop an item into the maw of GROWGANOTH for points. Only appears during Halloween Week and using a Sigil Of K'Tesh does not count. : +1pts per drop. Chemical Conundrum: Create Synthetic Chemicals for points without assistance. : +100pts Create a Synthetic Chemical. : -2pts Use a tool. Chef Showdown: '''Cook food for points (more points for higher quality) without assistance. '''Radiation Race: Find Uranium Blocks in GEIGERHILLS for points. : +1pts Find a Uranium Block. Pineapple Panic: Feed players with a Pineapple Body for points. : +1pts Feed a Pineapple to a Pineapple Body. Prizes The top three players of a Daily Challenge will receive a special prize (each type of challenge has different prizes), the top five will receive a Challenge Board, and the top one will receive a Challenge Crown. The top three guilds of a Guild Daily Challenge will receive a different special prize, the top five will receive a Challenge Ledger, and the top one will receive a Guild Challenge Crown. Only members that contribute points are able to obtain prizes. Special Prizes The top three players will receive the special prize. The prize given will depend on the challenge: Removed Daily Challenges Some Daily Challenges have received many player complaints about abuse of the challenge by other players. As such, they have been removed and their special prizes were given new recipes. Bunny Battle: '''Collect naturally spawned Magic Eggs for points. Removed due to players exploiting the challenge by hoarding them prior to the event and cycling popular worlds filled with Wooden Platform to maximise chance to spawn. : +1pts Collect a naturally spawned Magic Egg. '''Zombie Stomp: '''Kill players who have been infected with the g-Virus during the Pandemic for points. Removed due to players simply exploiting the Broadcasting system to bring infected players into their world. : +1pts Per zombie killed. '''Cosmic Crown: Collect naturally spawned Comet Dust and Antimatter Dust for points. Only appears during the Night Of The Comet event. Removed due to players exploiting the challenge by hoarding them prior to the event and cycling popular worlds filled with Wooden Platform to maximise chance to spawn. : +1pts Collect a naturally spawned Comet Dust. : +20pts Collect a naturally spawned Antimatter Dust. Special Prizes Since these Daily Challenges have been removed from the game, their prizes were given new recipes to allow players to still obtain these items. Category:Daily Challenges Category:Events